The present invention relates to rehabilitation devices for the handicapped, and in particular, to a number of stationary and mobile standing supports designed for all ages.
Bedridden individuals or wheel chair bound users, notably paraplegics and other individuals with limited lower trunk or leg control functions, typically experience a progressive atrophying of the leg and calf muscles. Without ongoing physical therapy (e.g. massage) or engaging in activities that enhance blood circulation to the limbs, (e.g. standing), muscle tone deteriorates.
One solution to the dilemma is to mechanically support such individuals in an upright posture. Posturing the legs and trunk of the individual in an erect condition, allows the legs to completely or partially support the individual's body weight. Such activity, in turn, periodically exercises the leg muscles with consequent increased blood flow to the exercised limbs.
Various standing aids are available which provide a sling that acts as a seat and hip support. The lack of a rigid back support however requires the user to have a reasonable degree of upper body function and control. Without the benefit of attending personnel, many of such stands are difficult to access by wheel chair bound users. A pair of prone, wheel chair standers of this type are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,578 and 5,340,139, and which devices also exemplify the user dexterity that is required, but which many potential users do not enjoy.
Mobile, standing supports are also commercially available which include manual chain drive linkages that cooperate with one or more drive wheels. Such supports do not typically include active lift mechanisms. Instead, the user must lift himself or herself into an erect posture with the aid of provided gripping supports. Once erect, the user must also be capable of strapping available restraints into position to maintain the user in an erect posture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,689 discloses a battery powered, mobile stander having a powered lift assembly. That is, a motorized drive linkage controls available drive wheels. A separately powered lift assembly includes support arms that extend from a telescoping column and mount beneath the user's arm pits to support and elevate the user between seated and standing postures.
Another standing support assembly which supports a user between seated and standing postures is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,852 and is sold under the brand name EASYSTAND by Altimate Medical, Inc. of Redwood Falls, Minn. An improved version of this assembly is also disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,151. The foregoing assemblies provide hydraulically controlled, pivoting support linkages to a seat, which seat appropriately rotates to continuously support the buttocks and back of a user between a seated and fully erect posture.
The present invention provides a number of other improved standing supports or aids, which are modularly constructed. The aids are constructed about, pivoting seat and seat back frameworks that can be arrayed with multiple accessories to serve the particular needs of each user. The assemblies particularly provide seat assemblies with seat and back supports which can be adjusted and a pivoting linkage to support the user from wheel chair transfer through the entire seating to lifting process and to comfortably restrain the user, once erect. The linkages include pneumatic and hydraulic assist assemblies. Limited dexterity and muscle control is required beyond that necessary for the user to transfer himself or herself to the standing support.